


Oni to Vampaya no Rekishi

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [2]
Category: D (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Concerts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: To understand this text, you need to know these few words:- Vampaya - Vampire- Oni - Demon- Ouji - Prince- Bara - Rose- Hime - PrincessEnjoy.





	Oni to Vampaya no Rekishi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/70384.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I needed some inspiration. Somethig or someone who'll help me discover, who I really am. My true self, that's somewhere inside me. Writing lyrics about vampires is good until you realize they're all the same. I really needed something new. A fresh breath of air. Someone, who would show me the right way.

I compared something to the wind one time on the band practice. That wasn't a good idea.

"Open yourself a window." said Hide-zou, who was falling asleep on the couch. "Then jump out of it. Then you'll feel a breeze so nice that when you'll be in a hospital and Ruiza with Tsune will write down whatever nonsense your damaged brain will make you say, I'll be enjoying my freedom and I'll go drink a beer with Hiroki."

"Hide-zou!" four of us shouted.

It turned out so synced that I had the feeling someone yelled "Seino!".

"Go drink a beer. I'm useless anyway." I said and left the room.

Me, Asagi, the great vocalist an a leader of the band D, The Prince of Vampires, had to stop the band practice. Second time since the band formed. First time was when Ruiza thought it's a brilliant idea to faint during a practice and we had to go on hiatus.

Why did those four clingy guys follow me? I have no idea. Maybe Ruiza told them I have depression or something and need them to lift up my spirit?

"Haha, right. I have depression? No, I just think that Hide-zou's idea with the window might be good and I have razors at home... Crap, I have depression."

I lost them. Ruiza will be worried, Tsune will call the police, Hiroki will look for me around the whole city and Hide-zou will go get himself a beer and tomorrow he'll be susprised with a band practice even though he'll have a huuuuge hangover.

I stopped under some building. I heard a song. Calm, but very climatic, having that "something". And that voice. I haven't heard a voice as beautifull as this one! Who? Where? Why? Oh, a live. Right, I was leaning on a wall of some livehouse. I'll have to postpone jumping out of the window untill tomorrow. Today I need to get there.

I finally got to use my acting talent. Bouncer believed in my fake story about looking for my little sister, who went to a live without our parent's permission. I love how naive people are. Sometimes I think I'm really a vampire.

Pretending I'm looking for my little sister, I tried not to loose the vocalist from my sight. I didn't care about the pretty drummer, smiling bassist and guitarists looking like complete opposites of each other. The vocalist, the way he moved on the stage, his hand movements, the looks he gave away, his smiles, each different, expresing a wide range of emotions. At some point I forgot about looking for my imaginary sister and I just stood there, staring at my Prince of Demons.

I left the livehouse stunned, letting the bouncer know I haven't found my sister, but if he'll see a girl looking like Sadako from "The Ring", he should call me. I left him my false phone number and went home.

Let's say there was a practice the following day. I was sitting there, hipnotized, focused on yesterday. Didn't surprise me Hide-zou left after half an hour because he felt like dying and Hiroki, Tsune and Ruiza stared at me, worried.

"He needs a moment to himself." said Hiroki.

"Or a psychiatrist. I know a good one." mentioned Ruiza.

"The one that turned the complete emo into a squirrel qith ADHD?" asked Hiroki, which only made Ruiza roll his eyes.

"Maybe he needs somene in his bedroom?" wondered Hide-zou, who apparently came back.

"Hide-zou!"

This time I was quiet. My thought were focused on the vocalist from yesterday. When Hide-zou came up with his crude odservation, I started thinking about other things. And it wasn't anything good. Why can't I be straight? Why do I have to be bisexual?

"I can show you guys a nice club." said Tsune. "If Asagi needs a break, like you said, I know where to go."

"Asagi, look at me." said Ruiza with a tone like I had brain damage. "We'll go to the club today. Tsune will show us the way. Maybe this will help regain your ability to think."

I smiled and pet blond guitarist's head. Maybe I really need some peace of mind?

* * *

Hah, a peace of mind! Haha! So funny! As soon as I stepped into the club one week liter I saw five guys just like that one, I lost that peace of mind instantly. Very funny! I Iove life!

Where's the window?

"Hiroki-san!" small and cute Totoro-like person waved to Hiroki.

Crap, give me something heavy so I could kill them.

I stood under the wall and looked at Hiroki and Izumi if I remember correctly are laughting together. Hide-zou was having an intense discussion with Kagrra,'s bassist and Tsunehito talked about something with that guitarist with big cheeks, smiling. Which one had prettier smile? I have no idea.

Another Kagrra,'s guitarist was small and shy and stuck with me.  
"Asagi-sama talk to your guitarist so he could leave me alone." he murmured into my sleeve.

"Asagi-sama". Why not "Vampaya Ouji"?

"Shin-chan!" Ruiza ran towards the shy guy and pulled him away from me.

I wonder how much he drank already. I lost the track of time.

"This won't last long." I heard someone's voice.

Oh, the Demon Prince himself decided to talk to me. Coul the Prince of the Vampires calm down his heart? I didn't fall in love. I just have something to say to that guy. "Me, you, bed, now". Though he could not undertsand me in English...

"Why?" I asked finally

"Look." Isshi smiled and pointed at Shin, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Akiya!" he called and Ruiza got instantly pulled away by the big cheeks guitarist.

"Ruiza, blondie, you don't touch my friend when he doesn't want to." said Akiya calmly, walking with Ruiza towards the door.

"Where are they going?" I asked confused.

"Knowing Akiya, to the hotel." explained Isshi. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just kidding. Though you never know with this one..."

"Oh." I understood and focused on my shoes.

"I saw you, Asagi." said Isshi.

I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"In that livehouse one week ago." precised Isshi. "I saw the way you look at me. Like you're standing there, instead of looking for your sister. How do I know? The bodyguard complained to his friend about some teenager lying to him about his lost sister. Perhaps you're not a teenager, but I wouldn't give your looks more than 22 years if I didn't know you, Vampaya Ouji."

Interesting. I thought the shy guy would call me that.

"Oni Ouji, how about going where your guitarist went in your joke?" I asked calmly.

Isshi laughed then looked around and smiled in a way I haven't seen before. Provocatively smiling Prince of the Demons. Like a fullfilment of the darkest fantasies.

I was, I am an I will be a vampire. I wonder how he'll explain to his friend something I left on his neck?

"You're cute." he said, slipping his slim hands under my shirt and moving them lower and lower...

* * *

I got woken up by the sun shining through the blinds on the window.

"Where am I?" I asked, slinting my eyes.

"You're making a face like you're really a vampire." said Isshi, lying next to me, comepletely dressed. "Good morning, Bara no Hime."

"Hime?"

"After that night I cannot call you a prince." whispered Isshi straight to my ear. "Let it be our sweet secret, Little Rose."

"Good." I agreed.

Isshi touched my lips, then got up from the bed. He put on his jacked, smiled to me and left the hotel room.

The following day, I happily paraded into the practise room, opening the folder I held in my hads and giving the bandmembers new lyrics.

"Inspiration came back?" asked surprised Hiroki.

"Yes, it did." I smiled even wider. "Ruiza, did something happen?"

"No." said Ruiza, drawing lines with his fingers on the table. "I just have some smiling thoughts."

The rest of the band looked at him confused. Me and Ruiza exchanged looks with each other, then we both laughted. Hiroki, Hide-zou and Tsune to this day have no idea, what was it about. And no one ever learned about how The Prince of the Vampires met The Prince of the Demons.

* * *

January 18th, six months after the death of my inspiration, I found the piece of paper on the table. There were a few words written with Isshi's handwriting.

**_"Remember, Rose Princess?"_ **

~~The end~~


End file.
